The Jade Princess
by Invisible Revenge
Summary: What if Tohru had a secret? What if the story of the Zodiac didn’t end like in the first novel? What if the curse had two sides? Read and find out. Flames welcome. TohruXKyo.
1. Chapter 1

The Jade Princess

Fruits Basket

Rated T

Summary: What if Tohru had a secret? What if the story of the Zodiac didn't end like in the first novel? What if the curse had two sides? Read and find out. Flames welcome. TohruXKyo.

**Prologue**

"So you have finally found her Kisu." An aged woman's voice spoke though the figure was hidden behind a bed curtain. A young man slipped from the shadows and bowed next to the bed.

"Yes, my Lady. She is currently living in a house with three unmarried men. To make the matter worse they are from the Sohma clan." The man said hated lacing his words.

"That will make thing even more difficult for us, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Hatari." Another figure stepped from the darkness that surrounded the room and into the light of the lone lamp on the bedside table, her violet eyes shining. She wore a dark purple T-shirt and form fitting black jeans.

"I am at your command Lady Kyoka. I will go and retrieve the Princess. Good day." Hatari bowed before turning on her heels and walk back through the emptiness.

"Do you think that she will come, Lady?" Kisu questioned, still bowed before the bed.

"She is very much like her mother…so I wouldn't think that she would of her own will, but we don't know her as well as others so anything is possible. Now all of you leave me, I am tired and need rest." The voice was little more then a whisper as eleven figures bowed and disappeared into nothingness.


	2. Chapter One:The Summons

**Chapter One: The Summons**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own this stories plot and all the characters of the Jibu family who you will meet soon.

"Tohru are you paying attention?" Yuki asked as he set the review book down to look at the girl in front of him. Tohru had wanted help studying for a test and now she was gazing off into space.

"What was that Yuki-kun?" She turned to see his worried expression. She smiled in reassurance," Sorry I was just thinking of what Uo-chan and Hana-chan told me today." She turned back to her book and tried to concentrate. Yuki nodded his head in affirmation and just as he was about to begin where he had left off a loud bang and thud were heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" A familiar voice shouted to sound of paper tearing.

"Sounds like Kagura is back to see Kyo again." Yuki sighed as he got up," We might as well go down and make sure that they behave themselves." Tohru laughed and followed Yuki out the door and down the stair. As they turned to corner a flash of orange, which could only be classified as Kyo, flew past them and hit the wall.

"Kagura how many time do we have to tell please don't break anything." Shigure said poking his head out of his office to see his house now in ruins, "Remember the old saying, if you break it you fix it"

"Shigure you are wrong its if you break it, you buy it. A novelist like yourself should have known that." Yuki said passing him to survey to damage done to the dining room that Kagura was currently standing in.

"I am sorry but I was so excited at the idea that I could see Kyo again that I just lost control. And then he tried to run away from me saying that he had to find a place to hide. He was being mean and called me a monster!" Kagura said, an ashamed look on her face tears welling in her brown eyes.

"We can blame me for trying to get away. I knew you would try to do something and now look I'm bleeding!" Kyo screamed pointing to the many scraps that adorned him head. Tohru gasped and ran into the kitchen for a towel and ice.

"Here Kyo-kun, put this on them while I go and get bandages." Tohru said handing Kyo the iced towel and she rushed up the stairs again leaving Kyo to stand in a shocked state.

"Wait!" He shouted after Tohru," You don't have to do anything. I am capable of doing it myself." A blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing Kyo?" Yuki asked noticing how Kagura grew ridged at the comment and smirked. Kyo suddenly felt like his back was on fire and turning he found himself staring at a very pissed Kagura.

"Why should you be blushing? You are going to be MY husband so you should be paying attention to ME!" Kagura raged as she punched Kyo square on the cheek. Yuki sidestepped as Kyo crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"We'll just let him rest for a little while. He should be fine in an hour or so." Shigure said stepping over Kyo to sit down at the table," So Tohru what are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know, what would you guys like?" Tohru asked smiling happily at everyone.

"I want shougayaki." Said a monotone voice. Everyone, but poor Kyo, turned to find Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro standing outside the doorway. Kisa ran to Tohru and hugged her with all her might.

"Hello Kisa, how have you been?" Tohru asked hugging the child back.

"I have been good." Kisa whispered as Hiro walked up to her side. He nodded in Tohru's direction but didn't say anything.

"Okay shougayaki for nine coming up!" Tohru happily exclaimed. Shigure sat and read the newspaper; Kisa, Hiro and Momiji watched Mogeta on the TV and Yuki and Haru sat by themselves watching all the activities.

"Well since you are here Kagura would you like to help?" Tohru asked while walking toward the kitchen, "I was planning on making a cake today to and I would like it very much if you helped me."

"Oh I would love to help, but why today of all days to make a cake?" Kagura questioned as she walked with Tohru.

"You see today is my birthday and I thought that a cake would be a nice touch with dinner." Tohru explained searching the cabinets for a mixing bowl," Now where did I put that?" Kagura stopped and thought for a moment, then her eyes widened as an idea popped into her head.

"Tohru you can't make your own birthday cake!" She exclaimed, laughing as though something was funny.

Tohru turned a questioning gaze to she and asked," Well, why can't I?"

"Well…" Kagura thought for a moment," Oh because we don't have everything that we need to make a proper cake!" She grabbed Tohru and pulled her out to the door," Go buy some flour." She commanded pointing toward the supermarket and shut the door so Tohru couldn't get back in. Tohru stared at the door with lost puppy dog look but turned and went off to do as she have been instructed.

Meanwhile Kagura ran into the dining room as Kyo was just awakening. "Okay boys it is time to see what you can do." She said clapping her hands together. All present looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Just what is it that we are doing?" Kyo asked rubbing his temples in frustration. 'This woman can really be annoying.' He thought.

"You are telling me that you don't know! For heavens sake you live in the same house together." Kagura yelled shock evident on her features. Yuki and Shigure locked eyes for a moment and then cautiously asked," What don't we know?"

"Today just happens to be Tohru's birthday that's what." She said her hand resting on her hips," Now march you little butts off the ground and do something productive!"

"Today is sister's birthday but she didn't say anything to me. Did she tell you Hiro?" Kisa asked turning to the boy that was next to her. Hiro snorted and shrugged," I don't remember ever hearing anything about a birthday so don't ask me. Oh and Kagura what is it that we **can** do?"

"For starters you could decorate even just a little while I make a phone call to the main house." Kagura snapped as Kisa, dragging Hiro with her, began to decorate (just use your imaginations for this part cause I really don't know how you could decorate with no forewarning).

"Why do you need to call the house Kagura?" Yuki asked as he and Haru where pulled into the decorating be Momiji. Kagura smirked evilly.

"Well why not invite a few more people. Ayame would love to come and he might get Hatori to go as well. Rin, I really can't predict but you never know. Ritsu will probably come with a little coaxing of course." She said content that her plan was working so far. Yuki's face fell at the mention of his brother,' Well I will bare it for Tohru', he thought.

So to get on with the chapter Kagura called and everyone was coming, then she and Momiji made a beautiful cake with pretty blue icing and Tohru's name written in purple. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro decorated (with what I don't really know) while Shigure sat and wrapped a present. Then Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu and Rin arrived baring a pile of presents. And all of this was accomplished in an hour. ;)

"Now where did you get those presents at such short notice?" Shigure asked upset that he had been out done.

"Well I had a few thing lying around and I thought that they would be perfect for Tohru!" Ayame explained sitting next to him.

"Well it best not be something vulgar. Though knowing you it will be." Yuki said trying to imagine what could be in the boxes. The way that his thoughts were going wasn't good. Kyo was thinking along to same thoughts and shuddered at them,' That's not something that I wanted to see.'

"Be quite and hide I hear her coming." Kagura said turning off the lights. They could hear Tohru open the door and walking towards them," Hey why are the lights off and where is everybody?" As soon as she turned on the lights people popped out of every place imaginable.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted converging on her. Tohru was so shocked that her mouth hung open like a gapping fish.

"You might want to close our mouth unless you plan to swallow some bugs to eat." Shigure joked causing Tohru to snap her mouth shut so quickly that her teeth clicked together.

"How did you…what…I don't understand." Tohru sputtered looking around at all of the faces gathered around her.

"Well when you told me that it was your birthday I thought that we should throw you a party after all you have done so much for all of us. Just think of it as a thank you, if you will." Kagura said," Now who wants cake!" everyone sat down and ate their given piece of cake.

"Wow! Kagura this is very good cake." Shigure said stuffing his mouth with more, a few other agreeing with a nod of their heads.

"Thank I tried my very best." She replied smiling at the complement.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I wonder who that could be and at this hour?" Yuki said looking at the clock that read 10. As Tohru began to stand to get it she was pushed back down.

"The birthday girl shouldn't need to answer the door. Someone else can do it this once." Kagura said as Hatori stood and walked to the door.

"Yes?" he inquired to the person standing on the doorstep. It was a young looking woman. She stood about three inches shorter then him, her eyes the color of pale violets and the bangs of her hair, which was as dark as the night around her, hung over her right one obscuring it from his view.

"I am looking for Tohru Honda. I was told that she is living here, is she not?" the mysterious woman questioned, her voice a gentle whisper on the wind.

"That she does. Do come in we were just having a small get together for her birthday. You know her how?" he asked leading her through the house and to the dining room.

"Yes in a way an old friend of the family I guess you could say." The woman said a sad smile appearing on her lips. 'I wonder why she is sad?' Hatori thought entering the crowded room.

"Tohru someone to see you." He said sitting back down. Tohru raised her head, her smile turning to a frown and her face paled a bit. Kyo and Yuki worriedly looked at the woman that Hatori had brought in. She wore a dark purple T-shirt that came down just above her navel, black hip-hugger jeans, and a pair of purple converse. Around her left wrist was a bracelet of an enraged dragon. 'Who in the world is this person. She looks like Hatori.' Kyo thought moving closer to Tohru incase he needed to protect her from something.

"Hatari." Tohru whispered, as she tried to smile. The woman bowed.

"Tohru, it is lovely to see that you are well. I was commanded by Miss," she slurred the 's' as if it hurt her to say the word," Kyoka to come and wish a happy birthday. Also here is a present from all of us. Now I must be heading back. Good night." She bowed again, setting down a big wrapped box and walked away never even looking back.

"Who was that?" Kisa asked turning back to Tohru, but she didn't answer. As all of the Sohma's had been watching Hatari leave Tohru had opened the box and was astonished at what she found. A beautifully crafted yellow and gold silk kimono and orange obi lay contently in the box.

"Oh my word!" Ayame breathed reaching to examine the dress," It is very well make and the stitching is incredible but what is this?" He exclaimed holding a small white envelope up, showing everyone. "Well it is addressed to you Tohru. Open it." he said bouncing in his seat. Tohru took the letter and carefully opened it.

"What does it say?" Ritsu asked after a few minutes of silence. When Tohru didn't respond Kagura read from over her shoulder:

"_My Dearest granddaughter Tohru,_

_ I was recently informed that you are living in a house with **three** unmarried men, two of which are your own age. It is not something that I was hoping to hear but then I was told that your father's family was at that time remodeling their house so I found it expectable for the time. However you are still living there even with the new house done and so I must demand as your grandmother that you and those that own and live in the house come tomorrow morning and meet with me. There is no way around this arrangement so I will have Tin come and pick you up. Please dress appropriately. Happy birthday my Tohru and I hope you like your gift. Yours always,_

_ Lady Kyoka"_

"But Tohru your grand mothers dead right?" Shigure asked.

"Who is Tin?" Yuki questioned.

"Wait she said 'father's family' do you mean that thins is from your mother's side?" Kagura inquired.

"Wasn't she disowned by them?" Kyo asked. Suddenly Tohru stood up.

"I am sorry but I don't feel very well and I wish to go to bed. Thank you so much for the party. Good night." She said walking away from the table up the stairs and into her room.

"Guess we have to wait for tomorrow for the answers to our questions." Hatori said," Come Ayame it is time that we where getting back. I'll take the rest of you as well. No use in separate cars when we can all fit in one." Ayame, Haru, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa waved good night as they drove away.

"That was an eventful evening." Shigure said onto deaf ears for all were in their own thought.

(Thanks for the reviews and there was eleven pages for to read. A lot more then I was planning to write but I did. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Review please!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Tin**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Fruits Baskets characters or plot but I do own **TIN** and all that he has to say about the Jibu family.

Raises Eye-brow and Evil Smirk

The night was silent not even a bird sang as the sun rose into the Eastern sky, no crickets chirped to the stars and no sound of any kind came from Tohru Honda's room. Kyo hadn't slept a wink that night because of wondering what was about to happen.

"Something strange is going on here. I can feel in my bones that something just wasn't right with Tohru when that girl was here last night but who was she?" Kyo said hitting his head against his bedroom wall. "She said that the dress was from 'all of us' are there more people and it has to be from her mother's side of the family, but why? Tohru told us that her mother had been disowned at a young age so why would they care about Tohru? Oh my God this is so confusing and now I have a headache!" he exclaimed

'Well I might as well get up, its not like I am going to go back to sleep anytime soon.' Kyo thought getting out of bed, stretching and slowly walked down the stairs. As he slid open the door to the kitchen he saw Yuki heating up a bowl of rice and Shigure sitting reading the newspaper, again, in the dining room.

"I guess that you couldn't sleep either?" Shigure asked never looking up from the pile of papers in his hands.

"Yes and I don't think that I will be able to unless I get some answers to the many questions that are in my head." He said rubbing his temples.

"Yes well that will be easier said then done." Yuki spoke, surprising both Kyo and Shigure.

"And how is it?" Kyo asked annoyed to no end that his enemy was making his headache worse be the second.

"I had already tried to get into Tohru's room to ask her but the door was locked and even when I knock I couldn't hear anything in the room, not even her breathing." Yuki answered plopping his newly cooked rice into a bowl and eating it.

Kyo's face froze and then turned several shades of red," Are you trying to tell me that she might not be in her room!" he screamed running back up the stairs and down the hall to Tohru's door," Tohru come on please open this door." However the door remanded tightly shut as though it would never open again. Kyo felt his heart constrict and tears threaten to spill out of his eyes at the thought that he would never see the woman he secretly loved again. So he had never told Tohru that he loved her but that was to protect her so that Akito wouldn't hurt her. A sudden knock on the front door awoke Kyo from his thoughts.

'Could that be Tin?' he thought stalking toward the door. However he was relieved when it turned out to be the others. Kisa, as shy as ever, clung to the back of Hiro's shirt though he looked to be very upset about something. Momiji was as jubilant this morning as he had been last night and Haru just as, well there is no way to describe what Haru is. Rin looked angry, as always, and Kagura, tired beyond belief. Ayame and Hatori rounded out the guests.

"So what brings you all here this fine morning?" Shigure asked a smirk playing across his face.

Ayame took the challenge," Well I just had to see you Shigure. I can't live without you by my side." He professed. Before Shigure could reply to the comment he was hit over the head with a very hard and solid bowl.

"You could at the very least behave yourselves." Yuki said picking the bowl up and putting it in the sink while Shigure nursed the lump now forming on his head. Hatori gave Ayame a knowing look as if to say 'don't even think about it'. They all grew quite as the next few minutes past.

"Where's Tohru?" Rin inquired, yawning and lying against Haru's shoulder.

"We believe that she is up in her room but we can't be sure. You see she has locked her door and none of us are about toe climb in through her window." Shigure answered matter-of-factly.

"So you still don't know anything else about what went on last night." Kisa whispered gripping Hiro more tightly. Kagura tired to comfort her but it was little help.

"All I know is that some woman by the name of Lady Kyoka, who seems to be Tohru's grandmother from her mother's side, commands that she meets us. The young woman from last night mentioned that there where more people then just her wishing Tohru a happy birthday. Oh and the woman, Hatari, not only looked but acted like Hatori, which just adds to the strange happenings going on here." He added, flipping to the next page of his paper.

"So you are the Sohma's." a strange voice said from the front hall. All present turned to see a tall man about six and a half feet tall, leaning against the doorframe. Rin gasped, as she looked her up and down, from the looks of it he wore a white muscle covered by a short-sleeved black cotton button-up, dark demin jeans and a pair of biker boots. His hair was black, tied off at the nape of his neck and his eyes the dark brown of the tree's bark.

'Gorgeous' Rin thought.

"So lets see here…there and eleven of you but which of you are the three that live here permanently?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you Tin?" Kagura asked shocked that Tohru was related to this god like creature. The man glanced at her a smirk that could only be called mischievous.

"That would be me madam and you are who?" Tin said bowing toward her like a gentleman from the olden days.

Blushing heavily," My name is Kagura it is a pleasure to meet you Tin… what is your last name?"

"Jibu, my lady, my last name is Jibu and the pleasure is all mine." He replied to her again bowing.


	4. Answers to Questions

**Answers to Questions**

I am so very sorry for this being late. I have had homework out of the waszo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters. However I do own all of the Jibu family and the story line.

The Sohma's lounged around the table at Shigure's house as an uncomfortable silence hung of them. Tin sat at the end of the table, smiling contently at no one unparticular.

"So your Tohru's cousin?" Yuki asked trying to cut through the tension.

"No." Tin replied happily. The whole room became even more tense as Kyo began grinding his teeth together.

"Well then **what** are you to her?" He questioned trying to resist the urge to punch the man.

"I'm Lady Kyoka's servant and therefore I also serve Miss Tohru." He said a sly look crossing his eyes. Rin shivered at the thought that came into her mind as to what he could be thinking. Haru wasn't at all pleased with the reactions that Rin was having toward this man and he would die before he lost Rin again.

"Servant? Isn't that a little old fashioned?" Hiro inquired lazily.

Tin burst into a laughing fit that shook the whole house. "Old fashioned? Has Miss Tohru told you nothing about her mother's family?" The occupants of the room perked up at this.

"No Tohru has never told us anything about her mother's family. Well except that she had been disowned at a really young age." Yuki said. Tin's smile turned into a sad look and unhappiness was present in his eyes.

"Disowned. Heh so that is her story." He whispered. Kyo was at the braking point of his temper and was going to vent it all on Tin when a small voice came from the stairwell.

"It is good to see you again Tin." Tohru sighed. All eyes were set on her.

'Well that's what she meant by properly dressed.' Kagura thought. Tohru had on the kimono from last night. The oranges in it contrasting with the brown of her hair and the yellow, lightening her eyes. The change was remarkable. Tin stood and bowed deeply to her and as she came closer he took hold of her hand and kiss her upturned palm.

"Miss Tohru a pleasure as always."

I didn't make it long but the next chapter will be longer then this. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to the Jibu House**

Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter and I hope that you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters. However I do own all of the Jibu family and the story line.

_"So which of you are the one's that will be coming to the house?" Tin asked. Tohru looked over at Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, then back up at Tin._

_"Okay well we best get going!" Tin exclaimed walking out the door. Kisa ran up to Tohru and hugged her legs tears rolling down her checks._

_"Don't go sister." She said through her sobs. Tohru bent down and patted the girl on the head._

_"Well you needn't cry little one. If you wish to come you can!" Tin said a wholehearted smile caressing his features. All the Sohma's looked at one another and silently nodded._

_"If it is possible could we all come with Tohru?" Momiji asked shyly. Tin's smiled grew wider._

_"Why of course. The lady would be very pleased to meant you all." And with that the house was emptied and all proceeded to the front porch._

_"Tohru and two others can ride with me. I am afraid that the rest of you will need to find another way to get to the house." Tin said opening the door to the black Jaguar for Tohru to enter. Kyo jumped in as well, not one to skip the chance to be close to her and Yuki sat on the other side. That is how the present situation came into being. (Now on with the story)_

Tin sat contently in the driver's seat humming an unrecognizable tune. Tohru sat in-between Kyo and Yuki her face stoic and solemn. Yuki was as usual calm and collected but Kyo was unable to sit still his thoughts wrecking havoc.

'What if this _Tin_ person turns out to be engaged to Tohru then that would be the end of me.' He wailed inside. These same thoughts and one like it had been rolling around in his head since he had seen Tin kissed Tohru's hand. 'No I have to remain strong there might still be a chance for me. I can't give up!'

"So Tohru how have you been?" Tin asked suddenly, startling everyone.

"I have been fine. Thank you for asking…. Oh and how is Taru and Hira?" Tohru replied. Kyo hopped that this Taru and Hira were a wife and child so that his dreams could still be even remotely possible.

"They're great and they can't wait to see you. Hira is a whole foot taller then when you last saw her and she is getting feistier every day. Sometimes I think that she couldn't be related to me but then I remember what Lady Kyoka always told me she's more like her mother and ain't that the truth. She's quite a hand full." Tin said a proud look adorning his face. Tohru gave a small sad smile at this new information.

"I'm glad."

"Well here we are. Home sweet home." Kyo looked out the side window and gasped. The gate that sat in front of them was a good twelve feet tall and made of what seemed to be wrought iron. Four huge spikes pierced the sky from the top of said gate.

'This is sweet!' screamed Kyo's thought, ' This home looks more like a prison.'

Tin pulled up to the guard posted at the gate," Hi I'm back and the car that will be coming around the corner in a few minutes will also be coming in with us kay." The guard nodded and stood back at attention after pressing a button, opening the ominous gate. The stone wall transformed into forests of green and valleys of flower of every color.

"How much land do you have here?" Yuki inquired starring mouth agape at the pasting gardens.

"Last time we counted I think we had one hundred acres." Tin said urging the car through the thick trees lining the drive. They looked as if they hadn't been tended to in years.

"A hundred acres what do you do with all of it?" Kyo asked, scared after swearing that he had just seen a large crowd of monkeys in the tree they had past.

"What do you mean? We don't do anything to it; we just let it grow, as it likes. However if they decide that they want to come into the house then we take action and try to stop them, doesn't work that well." Tin replied sighing in annoyance at the tree branches that were grabbing the car as if trying to eat it whole.

"So your telling me that you don't try to make it presentable to any guests that might come to see you?" Yuki asked, watching a rather large black beetle crawl up the window.

"Guests. We haven't had a guest come here in…well since before Miss Kyoko was born. No one has ever come to visit this house as long as the Jubi family has lived in it and that has been since before written history." Tin said sadly.

'No one has ever been inside this place? How can that be?' Kyo thought but he never got to finish the thought because they suddenly pulled into a gravel driveway. Before them sat a **large **house, larger then any other house he had ever seen. Five stories tall it stood like a fortress out of legend, one from the medieval age of man. The wood that covered it gleamed in the sunlight and a wide veranda adorned the entire expanse of what they could see.

"Wow" Yuki whispered


	6. Meeting Lady Kyoka

Meeting Lady Kyoka

As Tin was helping Tohru out of the car, with Kyo death glaring at his back, Hatori's car pushed through the last bush the new paint now cracked beyond recognition. From inside the car Yuki saw that everyone else had the same reaction to the house as they in Tin's car had. Shigure's mouth hung open wide enough that you could stick a fisted hand into it and there would still be room for more. As Hatori stopped the car and everyone filed out a medley of emotions passed over the Sohma family.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long to get here Tin, now however I understand." A small voice said from the direction of the veranda.

Tin smiled a huge grin as he turned and bowed before replying," I am very sorry to keep you waiting my lady but the family that Miss Tohru was staying with was so very sad that I thought that you would like to meet them as well so I brought them all back here with me." The Sohma's turned to see the person who had to be the infamous Lady Kyoka. What met their eyes was a sight never seen, the woman who sat happily on the porch, her legs dangling over the edge, her long orange hair swayed down pasted her feet and her eyes were a bright dancing orange, but she looked more like a child then Tohru's grandmother.

"Come Tohru let me get a better look at you. Come over and sit with me." The woman said patting the empty space beside her a tender smile upon her lips. Tohru stiffened next to Kyo at her words, Kyo getting ready to whisk her away from this unknown being that seemed to scare her.

However as he was forming his escape root Tohru exhaled and walked delicately over to the woman's side," Hello grandmother, you are looking well." Lady Kyoka laughed joyously, her whole body shaking with the effects.

"Do I now little one. Then you are still letting your eyes read too much into things. Perhaps while you are here Taru could give you an updated lesson in that field." Her smile turned into a smirk as Tohru's face turned as red as the setting sun. Kyo looked on stunned by the affections of the little woman sitting on the porch.

"Please do introduce me to the family that Tin as so happily brought to the house." Lady Kyoka commanded as much as her small body would allow. Tohru nodded mutely and turned to half face the Sohma's.

"This would be Shigure, he is a writer and the one who took me in." She said extending her hand to Shigure who smiled shyly.

"I thank you with all my heart Mr. Shigure for taking Tohru in. We will forever be in your debt." Lady Kyoka replied bowing her head in his direction.

"Yuki and Kyo are the two that are in my grade and we have classes together."

"How wonderful to have a friendly face in a classroom, they are such dreadful places to be." Tohru smirked at the comment.

"Kagura and Rin are sisters who are very nice to me, and I have come to call them my friends."

"I am very glad to meet you both."

"Haru and Momiji are in the grade below mine and were kind to me."

"A pleasure I'm sure."

"Kisa and Hiro are the youngest of the Sohma's and are sweet."

"That is delightful."

"And finally this is Hatori and Ayame. Hatori is a doctor and Ayame designs dresses."

"Well those sound like fun things to do, and you are both very welcome to the Jibu house." Kyoka said a smile warming her face.

"Yes yes now that the introductions have been made, you milady are going to be in a lot of trouble if Hatari finds you out here at this hour." Tin replied walking toward her.

"Yes well I can't help it. It is in my nature to not do what I am told and I just couldn't stand to stay inside on a beautiful day like today, even if it is to befit my health." Kyoka laughed joyously.

Hatori's head tilted slightly to the right. "Ma'am if you are unwell shouldn't you follow what you are told, you could become even more sick then you already are?" he asked concern in his eye. Lady Kyoka stopped laughing and looked at him for a long moment before answering.

"Your right I should do what I am told but if I am going to die I want to know that I did everything I have ever wanted to do in life and have no regrets about living the way that I have. So you can see though I have little time left in this world I have many things still to do." Her eyes saddened and the lids slid down to rest at half mast.

To say that Hatori, or any of the Sohma's for that matter, were speechless was an understatement. Not one of them had heard anything like that in all their lives.

Suddenly clouds covered the cheerful sun and the world was plunged into darkness as a cold voice spoke from behind the Lady," You would do well lady to do as I ask the first time I ask. You are right in the assumption that you will not live much longer but are you willing to risk the chance that it is I that will be your death or a natural cause?"

Lady Kyoka smiled brightly as the Sohma's looked to the new person standing in the doorway. The young woman from last night was death glaring at Lady Kyoka's back.

"It would seem that I am over ruled in this decision so I will gracefully do as you ask Hatari and go inside for the rest of the day but I will request that since you will be depriving our guests of Tin's company that you will take his place and show them around the house and some of the ground.


	7. Yuka the Garden Rat

Yuka the Garden Rat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters of the Jibu family and their story, all Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

Sunlight burned down on the earth and shadow was a blessing to find but there was little to be had. Hatari and Tohru seemed oddly not to mind the extreme heat and would offer no explanation why.

"Is there anywhere that we can rest even for just a little while," Shigure complained, fanning himself with his hand. Hatari looked over her shoulder at the group of Sohma's, sighing as she saw that all present were dripping in sweat.

"I guess I could show you to the gardens," she said watching all their faces light up in happiness, "if you promise not to touch anything."

"Of course," they all assured, not caring the price as long as they got to some honest-to-goodness shade. Tohru gave them a worried look that none saw but Kyo, however as quick as it came it was gone and her face was as emotionless as before. Sighing again Hatari changed directions, nearly going in a full u-turn, toward a high stone wall. Surprised by her actions everyone quickened their pace to catch up to her, Tohru hesitated falling behind, worrying Kyo even more.

'I wonder what could be in the garden that has her so afraid?' Kyo pondered stopping where he was, waiting as Tohru began to walk slowly toward him. He smiled at her as their eyes met and she returned it with one of her own.

"Come on before we lose them." Kyo said wrapping his hand around Tohru's and pulling her along with him. It took little time to come back to the others and even less to realize that something was wrong. Hatari was gone, leaving a very stunned group of Sohma's standing in front of and staring at a very ominous looking stone wall.

"Well that is the weirdest thing!" screamed Ayame as he over-dramatically looked around, hands covering his brows and sweeping his eyes across the landscape. "Where in the world did that strange woman get to?"

"You are asking the wrong people Ayame." Hatori stated sighing in frustration; he was really in need of some shade.

"Why don't you just ask Tohru she should know it is her family after all." Rin huffed as if all those around her were stupid not to see it her way. The Sohma's turned in unison to face the now downcast face of Tohru and a very worried Kyo. Sighing unhappily Tohru look up into the faces of the group around her, trying to figure what she could do to get out of her present situation. Then an idea popped into her head.

'This will have to work.' She thought sigh inwardly so as not to worry anyone more then they already were.

"Hatari…is well…um…You can go around by yourself is you like. The house is pretty basic and all the rooms are labeled so as long as you stay out of anyone's personal rooms I don't see the harm in you exploring on your own. Just…" she never finished her sentence as everyone happily departed in their own directions. All of them but Yuki, Kyo and herself walked back towards the main house in little groups of their own, Hiro and Kisa walking side by side with Momiji and Kagura smiling happily along with them, Ayame and Shigure dragging a reluctant Hatori behind them while he mumbled something quietly; Rin with Haru following close behind her. "…be careful."

"So…where do you want to go?" Tohru jumped startled as Kyo spoke from behind her. She turned to face him, blushing when she saw the smirk on his face.

"I don't really mind. Anywhere is good. But where do you want to go Yuki?" Tohru asked wondering if he would go to where he should.

'It is for his own good that he see what he can become if he tries but I don't know if he will want to go there alone, though that is the only way to get things done.' She was hopeful that he would do what was best for all three of them, he could get to have a great day learning about himself and she and Kyo could be left alone together, something she was always looking forward to.

"Well I want to go into the gardens but I don't think that Kyo would very much like it, so why don't you two go somewhere and I'll look at the gardens myself and if I see anything interesting I'll find you later and show you." Yuki said shooing Tohru with his hands, knowing that Kyo was looking forward to being alone with the girl that had stolen his heart. Yuki gave Kyo the 'you'd-better-pay-me-back' look and Kyo shook his head, after today he was defiantly going to be paying Yuki back big time.

Tohru smiled as Kyo grabbed her hand tugging her off on an adventure. As they turned a corner in the yard Tohru twisted her head around and waved at Yuki who they had left standing at the wall. She knew he would find his way into the garden and what he would find there would certainly keep him occupied for the rest of the day.

'This is the most magical place in the world. I can't wait to see what they all think of them.' Tohru thought the happiest thought of her day as Kyo and she wondered hand in hand in the direction of another one of the houses on the estate.

"Well I guess that I should try to find a way into this so called garden." Yuki stated sighing as he examined the very monstrous wall. Walking slowly along the edge of the wall, his right hand trailing against the coarse stones, it felt like a lifetime before Yuki came upon an iron gate that was in the design of a blooming rose. Staring in wonder at the simple beauty of gate Yuki failed to notice the pair of silver eyes that searched him over from the confines of the garden.

"You who wonder at simple things." The wind seemed to whisper, startling Yuki out of his thoughts looking all around to find the owner of the voice but he could see no one. The wind died down into a light unnoticeable breeze, but Yuki was still aware of the voice.

"Who said that?" he stuttered as the words came out, his eyes glancing in every direction.

"Do you want to come into my garden?" the voice asked, giggling as the own moved, rustling the bushes and shrubs around her, Yuki could only guess that sure a soft sweet voice belonged to a woman.

"Yes. I would like that very much, however you said just now that this is **your** garden and I wouldn't want to intrude in to your space. So thank you for asking but I will only come in if you wish for me to come in." Yuki stated grabbing the bars of the gate, pushing his face up against it, trying to see the woman inside. The rustling stopped and the garden grew so very quite that Yuki was afraid that she was gone and that he would never get to see the garden. He sighed and turned away from the rose gate but was startled when the lock on the gate clicked open. Swinging around he came face to face with a young woman about his age, light silver hair that just brushed her shoulders and large shimmering silver eyes that danced merrily at him. She wore a pale blue full-length kimono with a dark blue obi, and as he looked down at her feet he saw that they were bare and he could see her pale skin. As his eyes met hers again she smiled enhancing her beauty even more then Yuki thought possible.

"Why are you going away when you just said you would like to come in? I can assure you that after what you just said you are quite welcome to my gardens any time!" the woman exclaimed, extending her hand toward Yuki as if to pull him in, and moving her body back to make room for him to walk through.

"Well I thought that since you hadn't answered that I was unwelcome so I just…" he never got to finish his statement for the woman began to laugh. Yuki at first was confused as to why she was laughing and then he became angry at her.

'Why is she laughing I didn't say anything that was funny!' Yuki was very angry by now and it showed on his face, he was now as red as a tomato that was in season, but before he could go off on her for laughing she stopped, gasping for breath.

"I am so very sorry that I laughed at you but you are the first person to actually try and explain themselves to me. It is refreshing to meet someone who is like that." She smiled again and Yuki's anger melted into a puddle before him.

"Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself properly," She bowed deeply at the waist, her hair falling into her face, "I am Yuka Jibu, welcome to me gardens. And if I may ask who are you?"

"I am Yuki Sohma." He replied bowing to her in return. As he came back up he heard her gasp, and quickly looked into her now startled eyes. They had grown wider if that was possible and they sparkled.

"So your one of the Sohma's the Miss Tohru has been living with!" she shouted excitedly and clapping her hands together repeatedly. Yuki blushed and Yuka laughed happily. "Well I can say that you are very nice so far and I am happy that Miss Tohru is staying with such a nice family."

"Thank you but you should wait to say such thing until after you meet Shigure." Yuki commented.

"Why?" Yuka asked stepping through the gate and motioning for Yuki to follow and after he entered she shut and locked the gate back up.

"To put it lightly, well, Shigure is as perverted as they come and he says some things that he shouldn't and we have to punish him in a way." Yuki sighed, trying to forget the latest episode of Shigure's life as the forest green bushes and shrubs surrounded him.

"I know someone just like that and I can't stand to be around her but she is family so I guess that means I have to. Come this way and try not to go on any other path I don't want to ruin any of the gardens that doesn't have to be." Yuka replied picking where her feet fell very carefully and Yuki liked her all the more for caring so much for the plants around her.

"How is it that you knew I was back at the gate anyway?" he asked gently lifting a branch out of his way.

"News travels really fast around this house so it was easy to know that we had guests and you all were making enough noise to wake the dead." Yuka turned to look at him as she said this, Yuki's blush deepened. Yuka laugh lightly as suddenly stopped causing Yuki to bump into her back.

'No, now I am going to transform, Hatori will have to erase her memories!' Yuki thought as he fall down on to the ground, waiting for the tell-tale puff of smoke, however none came and Yuki slowly unclenched his eyes. It seemed that Yuka and bent down to see if Yuki was alright. Reaching out her hand Yuka grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you that I was going to stop but I do that sometimes. Your shirt is all dirty now." She commented as she brushed the dirt off of him. Yuki grabbed her hands before she could do anything.

"It's really alright there was no harm done and you needn't get your hands dirty of a little dirt on my shirt." He assured her, still holding her hands in his. She looked a little stunned but then smiled widely and nodded her head.

"You are far kinder then almost anyone I know. How is it that you became this way?" Yuka asked, the silver of her eyes became like liquid pools of moonlight and Yuki lost all thought as him gazed into them.

"I really don't know." Was all Yuki could say at that moment and that seemed enough for Yuka, who just smiled even more brightly.

"Welcome then to my paradise." Yuka replied turning so that Yuki could see in to a small inlet, pulling her hands out of his as she did so. Yuki was sad at the loss of her hands warmth but that was quickly pushed aside when he saw what lay before him. The bushes and shrubs opened into a grove that was bordered and sheltered from above by tall cherry blossom trees with one coming from the center which was surrounded by orange hibiscus. Red rose and white gardina bushes lined the edge of the wall of cherry bloom trees, alternating between each other. Spread randomly in front of them pink tulips, yellow daffodils, pink sweet peas, gray dusty millers, red begonias, white vincas, violets, and a variety of snapdragons were laid out. A stone pathway wound around and through the flower beds leading to more groves.

"It's amazing." Yuki said eyes so wide they looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"You really think so?" Yuka asked, genuine curiosity playing in her eyes. "I am still waiting for some more flowers and a few bushes to arrive, Lady Kyoko ordered a new batch for me as a present." She said strolling onto the path, and Yuki followed behind, mindful of her skirts, as if being lead by a leash.

"What else could you possibly want to put in this…I can't find the word to describe this place." Yuki said bending down to smell a rose on the bush he was passing.

"I call it heaven." Yuka answered laughing joyfully as the wind blew the tree's limbs that seemed to reach out to caress her face and figure.

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "what else are you going to put in?"

"I have azalea, lilac, hyacinth, impatients, orchids, gerber daisies and magnolias." She replied, leaning over to snap off a violet bloom taking a quick sniff only to tuck it behind her ear gently. Yuki couldn't believe that this was happening to him, he was in the most beautiful garden he could ever imagine and with the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered.

'With my luck I will wake up and this will be a dream, all just a very good dream.' Yuki sighed unhappily waiting for the dream to end. Yuka looked over her shoulder at him frowning when she saw his sadness.

'I have to keep him happy and unaware lest he see what truly lies in this house.' Yuka was determined to do her job even if it wasn't the nicest thing in the world to be doing. 'I will just keep him in the garden till dinner comes, that should take up my part of the deal and the other are on their own.' Her mind made up and her duty already done, Yuka was very happy at the moment and nothing was going to stop her from getting want she wanted.

'Lady Kyoko better make this worth my time." She thought as she took hold of Yuki's arm and pulled him along with her smiling her brightest and most stunning smile and he followed like a moth to the flame.

'That's going to cost you, little boy.'

A/N: Okay my wonderful readers, I know that I haven't updated in a long time but you didn't review my last chapter so I put it off for some time but I am back and I have been inspired to finish writing by my lovely friend Anna who let me borrow her Fruits Basket 12-14, which I am sad to say I hadn't read yet.


	8. Shigura the Writing Dog

Shigura the Library Dog

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Fruits Basket characters only the Jibu family and their odd yet wonderful story.**

Shigure walked quietly along one of the many tunnel-like hallways of the main house. He had accidentally separated from Ayame and Hatori when he was looking down a hallway on the side of the one they had been in but he was quite happy on his own.

"I could be really lost in here." He stated as he passed an oddly familiar cluster of painted doors and as he leaned over to read their name plates he found that he was in the same place he had been an hour ago. His shoulders visibly slumped as he sighed in defeat. Sudden laughter shocked him into the full upright standing position. Looking around he didn't see anything and began to think that he was now hearing things, but the laughter came again stronger this time and he determined that it was coming from the wall to the left of him. However no doors were on that wall, confusing him all the more.

"I most have gone insane while I was wondering around!" Shigure reasoned, the thought almost making him cry. He was going to die in this place he just knew it and no one would care if he didn't come back. His eyes began to water and he could just picture Hatori smiling as he drove everyone home.

"I doubt that you have gone crazy, though the halls here are very different from most and very difficult to get through if you don't know where you are going." Little puffs of air swept over Shigure's left cheek making him shiver. The same laugh that he had heard a few moments ago was now repeated again in his ear. "Though I could be wrong, I have only just met you."

Shigure felt a hand glide over his back under his elbow and then sudden two things happened simultaneously: the hand was gone from his body and a woman stood before him, a seductive smirk on her lips. The woman looked to be early to mid twenties; she had chin length black hair that framed the two most tantalizing dark brown eyes Shiugre had ever seen. Her lips were a pretty pink and open a little so he could see perfect white teeth underneath and a light blush sat on her cheek bones.

As Shigure let his eyes fall down to rest of her body his eyes widened as he saw her clothing. A tight black tank-top dress that seemed to be painted on her body, it fit so snuggly showing off all her assets. The dress stopped at her knees but there was a slit along both sides that went up to just below where her hips connected with her thighs and around the top of the dress right under her breasts a large gold belt sat, pushing upward. She wore a pair of gold slipper shoes and around her neck and wrists were cuffs of gold lace that had a black ribbon threaded through them and tied in the front.

'I think I just died and went to heaven.' Shigure thought as he began to softly pant like the dog he is. The woman just kept smiling.

"You must be one of the Sohma's that Lady Kyoko was telling us about." She said leaning toward Shigure, bending at the waist and giving him a great look at her breasts.

Trying to concentrate on what she was saying instead of her chest, Shigure tried to answer her but failed at the attempt. Swallowing and giving one last pant he tore his eyes from her upper mid-section to hold her eyes. However that wasn't a good idea, for her eyes had such depth that he felt like he was drowning in them. She smiled secretively as her eyes skimmed his body. When her eyes returned to capture his he could see that she had liked what she had seen. He wanted nothing more then to get to know this strange new woman much, much better and what he wanted he was going to have even if it killed him in the process.

"Yes I am from the Sohma family. My name is Shigure. It is a pleasure to meet you." He replied giving his most dashing smirk he could muster.

"The pleasure is all mine _Shigure_. Mine is Shigura Jibu." She said pressing herself suggestively against him and whispering his name. He felt like he had melted into a puddle at her feet. Oh this was turning out to be a very good day for Shigure and he wanted it to get even more so.

'This is defiantly heaven.' He thought happily.

"Now are you lost or are you purposely walking around in circle?" Shigura questions moving away from him and turning away. Shigure sighed missing her warm body next to his.

"No I was intentionally walking in circle." He replied playfully smirking at her back. Shigura turned her head over her shoulder and returned his smirk.

"Well then I guess I will be leaving then it was wonderful to meet you Shigure Sohma." Was her reply as she started to walk away from him. Shigure's eyes widened and he quickly followed after her.

"No wait please," He said catching up to her. She gave him a questioning look and he sighed, "I lied, I am lost and I would really like to get un-lost. Could you help me?" Shigura laughed sweetly and grabbed Shigure's wrist.

"Sure I would be delighted to show you around if that's what you mean." She said. Shigure nodded, a smirk adorning his lips.

"I am glad to have you as a guide." Was his reply to her, stealing a quick glance at her breasts.

"Is there anywhere in particular or is anywhere fine with you?" Shigura asked letting go of Shigure's wrist to lean back on to her heels, hands clasped behind her back and her eyes inquiring. Shigure thought for a minute and then a light bulb turned on in his head.

'Such a great idea and there should be no one in there so maybe I could have some fun with her.' He congratulated himself silently on his idea.

"I wonder if you have a library it would be wonderful to see that." He said bending at the waist so that his head was just inches away from hers.

'Let's see if you like a taste of your own medicine.' He thought happy to tease her as she had him. However Shigura didn't seem to mind the little amount of space between them, because she just pushed herself fully against Shigure's chest, as his eyes widened in sudden fear of transforming.

"That is fine by me, I was headed that way anyway so one more person is nothing of an issue." She breathed into Shigure's ear causing him to shiver in delight as well as shock. Why wasn't he transforming into a dog? But he had little time to think of the answer to that question for Shigura slide her arm through his linking them together and began to pull him along back the way they had just come. "If I may ask why would you want to go to the library of all places in the house?"

"Well I am a writer and I…," however Shiugre didn't get to finish his sentence as Shigura turned to face him, her dark eyes wide with wonder and amazement.

"You write that is so cool! I love to write but I am afraid that I am not as good as I would like to be. What are some of the books that you have written? I know every book that we have in the library because I am the only one that ever goes in there. Well?" Shigura's eyes were sparkling happily and Shigure felt a familiar tug in his lower body.

'Oh no this is not a good time for this to be happening. Please God don't do this to me, not now.' He prayed that Shigura wouldn't notice his little problem that was beginning to form because of her blatant disregard of showing off her very nice looking cleavage. Thinking fast he tried to answer her question as well as he could, but it wasn't the best he had ever come up with on short notice.

"Well what?" Shigura laughed thrusting her breasts into his face and now his problem was more then just little, it was becoming a very, very big problem and he didn't know what to do to ratify the situation not that he didn't mind her breasts right where they were but unless she was going to help him fix the problem he didn't want to give her the wrong idea about him.

"Well what are some of the titles of the books you have written?" she asked pulling his arm against her front, their hands intertwined. Shigure thought for a moment, should he tell her some of the novel's names? If he did would she have read them and think that he was a pervert which though he was he didn't want Shigura to think that of him, so he decided that it would be better if she didn't know any of the books he had written.

"Why ruin the surprise and mystery of books dear? Does it really matter?" he asked brushing a stray hair out of her face. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"No I guess it doesn't but your just being a meanie head for not telling me anyway" Shigura stuck out her tongue playfully.

'If you aren't going to use that I would put it away.' Shigure thought swallowing hard as scenarios of what could be in store for him and Shigura started to play through his head.

"I am sorry but I don't feel comfortable with telling anyone such things." Shigure tried to sooth her. Shigura pouted but let it go as they finally came to an old wooden door that was labeled in large swirly letters, 'Library'. Smiling in happiness Shigura pushed open the sliding panel door, though Shigure had thought that it was a western style because of the wood, and stepped into a dark musty room.

"Hold on for a second while I find the light switch. It should be around here somewhere." Shigura seemed at home in the room and though he was the dog and had its eye sight not even Shigure could see through the thick darkness.

"Here it is!" Shigura exclaimed as suddenly the whole room was awash with light and after Shiugre's eyes had adjusted what he saw astounded him. Spread throughout the room were hundreds of thousands of books, some sitting on the floor others piled on numerous bookshelves that filled the room. Shigura watched Shigure's face carefully, noting all his emotions and expirations.

'I can't believe that Lady Kyoko wants me to do this. I could be doing so much more better things then showing this idiot around, though he is very responsive to me. I could have some fun with him while I watch him.' Shigura smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked walking past him and running her fingers over the spins of the books on the bookshelf next to her.

"Yes it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, well one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." As he said this he turned toward Shigura, his eyes sparkling with mysterious joy. Shigura, whose back was facing him, gagged silently.

'You would think that he could use a better line then that!'

"Well", she replied trying not to sound sick to her stomach, "I am glad that you think it is beautiful, and I must agree with you." Shigure walked up behind her, placing both of his hands on her hips, his lips at her ear.

"Like I said it is not **the** most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure to behold." Shigura shiver involuntarily, wishing that he was far, far from her at the moment.

'Lady Kyoko had better keep up her end of this bargain; I had better be able to…' However her thought was cut off as Shigure suddenly sneezed, breaking all thought process from happening for awhile.

"I'm sorry I don't know what has come over me." Shigure made quick excuses as he blushed deeply in shame of his recent accident. Turning around to face him, still trapped between his arms, Shigura smiled reassuringly up at him.

'Well if I have to keep him occupied I might as well have fun while doing it.' Shigura though as she trailed her hands up the contours of Shigure's front. She heard him gasp and laughed almost inaudible even for Shigure's keen ears.

'This could be more fun then I thought it could be and I could get some good practice for when I get Kyoko's payment' her smoldering eyes held Shigure's glazed ones as she slid her hands up around his neck, intertwining her fingers in his hair, and pulling his head down to touch her lips.

'Yes this could be very beneficial. Such a sad thing though, this poor dog seems to be quite lost in my world, I do wonder if he will ever see that?' She gave an unlady-like snort as she pulled Shigure down with her to the floor, however Shigure didn't hear it, what he heard was a soft moan slip from her rose lips, and he grabbed her body and happily held her close to him.

"Yes my little puppet, you just keep thinking that, that is me. You keep thinking that the illusion is real. Dream for me puppet and you can set me free." Shigura's voice turned cruel as she lifted Shigure's face to see his eyes completely blank.

'Yes my little dog, you are one of the 14 keys to my freedom!'

**A/N:** Hi! I hope that you like the chapter I tried to make it longer but it didn't work. Shigura is one of my favorite people in the Jibu family and I hope that you find her interesting to say the least. However I must say that I am unhappy at how few reviews I have gotten for the last chapter, so unless I get 10 or more reviews I won't, I repeat I will **NOT**, put up a new chapter. I am sorry that it has come to this, but please review. Thank you.

bow

Invisible Revenge


	9. Kagara the Calm Boar

Kagara the Calm Boar

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Fruits Basket books, however all members of the Jibu family are my property.**

Kagura walked slowly putting one foot in front of the other, down a seemingly endless and very, very straight hallway Momiji was ever so perky and happy but that was little help when you were deep in thought. Kagura sigh heavily and tilted her head up to look at Momiji wanting to ask if they should find someplace else to wonder. However Momiji was nowhere to be seen and there was no trace that he had ever been with her in the hallway.

"Momiji? Are you there, please God let you say you are there?" Kagura cried into the hall, and when no answer came, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She panicked. She ran full speed down the hall, tears running down her face but it didn't help. Soon her sadness went into overdrive and she crashed through the wall next to her, which had been a doorway (ironic?). Falling heavily on the floor Kagura slowly got up tears still streaming down her eyes. However they disappeared suddenly when she began to take in the room around her.

The room was all wood paneling, a medium oak. Large boulders sat randomly throughout the room on the floor. Kagura heard the sound of rushing water and in the far right corner sat a tranquil hot spring with a small waterfall cascading into it.

"Whoa", was the only word that Kagura could say for a few minutes. Slowly she walked farther into the room and saw an assortment of odd looking plants that seemed to be planted in the floor.

"My and who are you?" A husky voice asked from behind her. Kagura jumped and spun around quickly her skirt flying up. Behind her stood a man and this caused her to blush heatly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Kagura Sohma. I'm sorry to barge in but I got myself lost and then the guy I was with disappeared and I got so upset that I ummm…" Kagura really didn't know what to say or do but she suddenly stopped her babbling with the man before her smile widened. Her blush deepened and all Kagura wanted to do was fall through the floor.

"It is wonderful the meet you Kagura Sohma, I am Kagara Jibu and you are very welcome to my room." He stood from the boulder he had been sitting on and moved towards her, stretching out his hand. It was then that Kagura noticed he was shirtless.

'Oh my God!' her mind screamed as her blush deepened and spread all over her face. She tensely reached out her hand and grasped his shaking it. Kagura couldn't help but stare at him as he unashamedly bared his very, very toned chest to her wondering eyes.

'Oh stop it your in love with Kyo so stop this right now!' But it was useless, for she was powerless to his well defined chest.

"So how did you come to get lost in this part of the house?" Kagara asked turning back to his boulder and leaping up on top of it. Kagura gasped openly at the ease in which he did this act, the muscles rippling through his chest and back. She started to drool.

"This part of the house, what do you mean?" She asked as he turned to face her. She then noticed what was on the bottom half of his body. Her eyes widened and she became very pale. An extra small SPEEDO!

'Oh My God!' her inner mind screamed, begging her to turn her eyes away from his sculpted body. Slowly she took in every detail of him. He had short dark brown hair the hung down to his shoulders and was tied in a low ponytail, and deep brown eyes like comforting chocolate. He was around five eleven or taller and his skin was tan.

"This part of the house is inhabited by all males, except for the Music room." Kagara's eyes sparkled as his muscled arms stretching above his head, causing Kagura to drool all the more. Then he turned.

"Oh my!" Kagura exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she gasped. A picture was it seemed to Kagura, burned into his back. However this wasn't any normal picture, it was a boar. Kagara swung his head around and followed her line of sight. He smiled a little when he saw what had her so astounded.

"It's from the tale of the Zodiac, the boar. It was the sign I was born under." He ran his hand up his side to feel the familiar marking. Kagura had the sudden urge to touch his back, to run her hands over the same marking. It scared her, this urge and she torn her eyes away from him, her heart beating madly in her chest.

"What is this…" her whispered words floated past Kagara's ears and he snapped his head up, his dark eyes smoldering.

"This is my meditation room." He replied, though he knew that hadn't been what she had wanted to ask about.

'She may be a bit of a problem later but if I can get her I can win my…' his thoughts were cut short when Kagura fell to the floor. He watched has she gripped her head as if it was in pain. Her gasps for breath signaled to him that his plan had begun to work.

"Why…why can't I feel my body?" Kagura asked in short panting breaths. It took all her strength to look up at Kagara but her eyes only saw a foggy mist. Suddenly a hypnotic voice was whispering into her ear, luring her into dangerous waters.

"Don't ask questions, just feel. Feel the freedom that you can possess. Don't think just breath. Relax and feel. That's all you have, no that's what you must do!" she felt two arms wind around her waist helping her up onto her numb feet. Her hands brushed against strong arms and chest, the skin was like silk.

"Yes…yes relax, that sounds good." Her mind was lost forgotten in the fog of confusion. The body next to her set her down on something rough and hard. Like water being poured from a jar, her body slid down to rest on her seat. Large hands gently rearranged her body so she was sitting up against another hard thing with her legs crossed in front of her, hands on her knees.

"Now sleep. I'll watch over you. Meditate on your problems they will vanish, just wait and see. You'll never remember that you had any after this. That I can promise you." The voice reassured as it coaxed its hand through her hair, tugging at the ends.

'Yes my little angry boar, relax and forget everything. Lady Kyoka will be so pleased with my work here I will surly get…'

Somewhere in a far part of the house Tohru and Kyo wondered happily in silence through the catacomb hallways. Kyo looked down that his hand that was intertwined with Tohru's and smiled happily at the sight.

"Now here's something that I never thought to see." A voice slid past them from a window to their right. Tohru became stiff in Kyo's arms.

'No please God no!' she screamed in fear. However before she could get anywhere with her thoughts Kyo, steaming with rage, jumped into action.

"What the hell are you doing here Akito!"

So sorry that it isn't as long as the others but I was gone for the whole weekend and now I am in trouble with my parents so I won't be updating very soon. However I will write and as soon as my parents forget that they hate me I will post the new chapter, I promise! On a nicer note I wish to thank everyone for their reviews! And so that everyone now knows all questions that are asked in reviews will be answered in this part of the posted chapter! I love you all! And since you have been so nice for the past two chapters I will only require 8 reviews for this chapter! Thanks again!


	10. Angry Akito

Angry Akito

Angry Akito

**Disclaimer****: I don't anything from Fruits Basket but the plot to this story is mine!**

(This takes place earlier in the morning)

"**WHAT!!**" The whole house shock from the force of Akito's voice (oh was she angry now).

"I only told you what you asked to know." Kureno voice replied from the other side of the room where he was sitting, drinking tea. Akito screamed again, pacing the room from side to side.

"How could they do this without telling me?" Akito bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Kureno looked up and sighed silently before getting a towel to wipe the blood away from her lip but Akito pushed him away, turning to face him.

"Well?" she demanded. Kureno frowned.

"I don't know why they all left and went to that house with Tohru-san." Kureno replied.

Akito hissed and began to pace the room again, uncaring that her kimono was slipping off her shoulder revealing her chest bindings. Kureno's eyes followed her every step making sure that she wouldn't get hurt in any way. Suddenly Akito stop in the center of the room her dark eyes thoughtful. A sadistic grin formed on her lips and Kureno dreaded what she was thinking.

"Kureno go and get Ritsu and tell him we three are going on a little adventure." Akito said her voice smooth glass, an impenetrable fortress of cold. Kureno nodded quickly and swept out of the room, intent on finding the monkey in question.

'This isn't going to be good.' He thought

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(In the present time at the Jibu house)

Tohru stood still as the night, as Akito glared angrily at her. 'Why is Akito here?' She thought her gut telling her that whatever the reason it wasn't good.

"I was shocked to learn that all of you had left to come to some house with Tohru Honda. So I thought I might drop in and visit too, since the rest of the family seems to be welcome." Her voice was a blizzard's snow, and Tohru's heart hurt to hear it. Kyo grabbed Tohru and pulled her behind him, as if to protect her from the evilness before them. Akito just smiled and laughed, which only made Tohru more afraid.

'No Akito can't be here not when _they_ are so close, they can't be together, it will ruin everything!' her mind screamed for her to think of something, fast, or she and the others were going to be in some serious trouble, not only with Akito, but with her grandmother too.

"I am tired of you disobeying my orders, Tohru. So I am going to take the entire Zodiac back to the main house with me, where you'll never see them again!" Akito screamed, marching towards Kyo, her arms outstretched to grab him.

The wall next to them slide open.

Akito halted mid-step and snapped her head to the person in the doorway. The woman was tall, in her late twenties, with reddish-brown hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. She wore a white button-down shirt with a gray pinstripe pencil skirt, and black Prada heels. Her face was like a stone, smooth and unmoving. But her eyes, those brown pools of liquid gemstone, swirled almost angrily at Akito. The woman turned to Kyo and Tohru, her head bowing slightly as her eyes met with Tohru's. Finally they came to rest on Kureno, whom had been standing silently in the shadows of Akito (he and Akito had lost Ritsu on the way here…you'll see him later), but who was now staring at the woman, as if he had been struck with a great fear of something.

"My Lady, it is as you suspected." The women's voice was fire and brimstone, hatred in its most pure form.

"Bring them too me Kurena, I wish to speak with them." Kyoka's voice danced through the entry way.

"Please don't." Tohru's small whisper was hardly audible as the woman turned and walked back into the room she had exited.

"I must do as I am told, _hime_. And now your companions must deal with her ladyship."

Tohru, head hung, walked from behind Kyo and moved towards the door, past the women named Kurena. Kyo followed closely behind her, growling lowly as he past Akito and Kureno. Akito just glared at the woman.

"I have no reason to talk to anyone in this house; all I came for was my _servants_. So I am going to find them now and go." She turned to the doorway that Kyo and Tohru had just come through. However the aforementioned door wasn't open. Akito pulled at the knob but the door wouldn't move; it was as if it wasn't even able to open. She pulled with both hands until she was out of breath; she fell to the floor wheezing and in pain.

"It would be wise of you to follow my Lady's request and come speak with her." Kurena stood over Akito menacingly. Akito huffed and shakily stood.

"You are not the boss of me! I won't follow your rules, you'll follow mine! Now let me out of this place so I can administer the punishments I see fit to those beings that call themselves my servants!" Akito's face turned an ugly shade of purple in her rage. Kurena stood statuesquely through Akito's rant, a calm center to a raging storm.

"You aren't required to do anything against your will young Sohma, I only wish to speak with you." Kyoka's honeyed voice flowed over the tense air.

Akito strutted through the doorway and into the room. Looking around her she saw that the walls were bare as was the floor and the only furniture in the room was a long dusty wooden table and fourteen straight-backed chairs, lined up along the edges, six on each side and one on each end. At the head of the table, sat the woman Kyo remembered to be Tohru's grandmother. Now that he really looked at her she looked nothing like a grandmother should. You see she looked be very young, almost the same age as Tohru herself.

'That's not possible, she couldn't be any less than sixty!' however no matter what he said to himself Kyo got the feeling that this woman was more than she appeared. Her long orange hair trailed down and rested on the floor like a puppy at its master feet. Her eyes, so amber in the sun-light, seemed to turn to a dark brownish-black in the shade. There were no lines on her face to show age, except for laugh-lines, which were very faint. Her skin was perfect, pale ivory. And she was so small like an under-developed child, in a grown woman's clothes.

"What do you want in my house, Akito Sohma?" the voice was as calculating as a courtier during the Season. Akito huffed, seeing that the woman in front of her was nothing but a child and therefore easily scared.

"I am here to take what is mine and leave as you have so graciously requested." Akito stood tall and proud, fearlessly in the face of Kyoka's cold eyes.

"Well that is very nice of you, however I couldn't allow it. Those who come to my home are welcome as long as they like and **no one** can take them away if they don't wish to leave. Now be on your way Akito Sohma, your _servants_ are free today and there is nothing you can do about that." At the moment Kurena swept past the small group with a tall glass on a jade tray and as it passed her Tohru stiffened and bent away from it, as if trying to escape a fearful death. Kyo brushed his hand against hers, secretly telling her that she could rely on him to keep her safe. Tohru leaned back against him, grabbing his hand in hers as Kyoka took the glass from the tray and downed it in one gulp.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! I am **GOD** and you are nothing but a bug on the bottoms of my shoe!" Akito screamed, charging for Kyoka in a blind mindless rage. As she ran for Kyoka, Akito tossed all of the chairs around one side of the table out of order and onto the floor, this allowed Kyo to see that each chair had a marking on the inside back, but it was so dark in the room that he was unable to see what the markings were. However his eyes were torn away from the chairs at a strangled cry that came from the back of the room. Quickly looking up he saw Kyoka still sitting quietly in her chair, and at her feet, which he now saw were bare, was the glass and Akito hunched over in pain and clawing at her throat as if there were hands strangling her.

"You may be God in your house Akito Sohma, but I am God in mine, and as you can see we are in the **Jibu** house now." Kyoka smiled sweetly at Akito and as she said her last name, her eyes flashed orange.

"Jibu-u…" Akito gasped, her eyes wide with fear, "…no." she collapsed onto the floor, like a pile of bones, skin and clothes. Kureno, who seemed to be in a trance, quickly looked away from Kurena and jumped to Akito's side. He gently lifted her head in his hands and looked down into her face, praying silently that she would be alright. Kyoka tilted her head to the side as she peered down at Kureno, her orange hair sliding over her right eye.

"Kurena, please help this young man find a room for Sohma-sama." Kureno twisted his head up and he heard the click of heels. Standing over his was the woman that had brought the glass and tray to Kyoka, and the one that had lead them into the room. She bent down and gently lifted one side of Akito's body as Kureno attached himself to the other. Slowly the two lifted Akito up and made their way to the door. Kyo and Tohru moved away so that the three could pass by.

"That child is going to have to be reprimanded soon or it will be too late to do anything for the poor little creature. Ever so confusing, that's what I will guess is the problem." Kyoka mumbled quietly to herself. Tohru, who was still a little shaken by the whole affair, and clinging to Kyo's arm, she turned to go through the door. However she was stopped by Kyoka's stern voice.

"Where do you think you are going Tohru? We must have a chat about this."

Tohru turned towards Kyoka, her eyes unhappy at being unable to leave.

"You really should watch yourself more carefully around that one, my child. You might get hurt and then where would his family be, you are the most important part, and we need you to be in full health and vitality so that…" suddenly Kyoka realized that Kyo was still in the room. "Well you know why, Tohru and you should heed me, I am your elder and as such I should be obeyed." Kyoka leaned back in her chair, head raised in authority. Tohru's back became rigid, but not in fear as Kyo thought, but in anger, pure unadulterated anger.

"You want to protect me, now of all times you want me! You who wouldn't even accept my mother as family, who swore never to set eyes on her again, you actually think that I'll follow your rules just because you say you are my elder! I would rather live, live a life that I was meant to live, free from bonds of family and free to be myself, not adhere to your rules and regulations. And I will, because that is what my mother taught me to be and to believe. Good day Grandmother, I'll see you at dinner." Tohru stormed out of the hall, leaving Kyo, who was very confused, behind.

Kyo started to make his way after Tohru but Kyoka's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You are a promising young man. You are so very much like him", Kyoka sighed dreamily. "You will be perfect for her." Kyo looked over his shoulder at Tohru's grandmother, his eyes hatful.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I am going to go and find Tohru, goodbye."

"Yes you will be a perfect kitty cat, I only hope you get to really be free." As these words passed her lips, Kyoka's dark eyes flashed a violent red and a smirk curled its way across her face.


End file.
